Unexpected Christmas
by Melchy
Summary: A sudden storm changes everyone's Christmas plans


Unexpected Christmas

A snow storm changes Christmas plans, with everyone spending the night at Mother's on the 24th.

The characters are not mine they belong to the estate of Blake Edwards. I would take Pete in a heart beat but I'm not fond of cold stares, being thrown in water or being asked to step outside.

Rating T

Christmas 1958

Snowflakes were falling in tiny dainty patterns as Peter Gunn pulled on his gloves and headed across the street to the Christmas tree lot on the other side. Trees were stacked by categories he saw as he drew closer—Douglas Firs, Scots Pine, Fraser Fir and a small selection of the ever popular aluminum trees that came in unnatural colors of blue and pink and orange.

Not many people realized that Christmas was his favorite time of year but he loved the glow of the lights, the decorations that hung across Main Street and the wreaths with bright red bows that hung on most doors during the holiday. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a tree or even thought about decorating. Aside from the Christmas Eve party at Mother's and maybe an occasional invitation to Christmas dinner he didn't do much about the season. His gift to himself was calling his father in Seattle and the two men would talk for hours catching up on their lives. Right after he had settled here he would fly home every other year and vice versa. After Samuel Gunn started dating again Pete told him he didn't want to interfere. But this year would be very different.

He pulled a 7foot Fraser Fir from the pile and looked it over carefully. The rich fragrance took him back to his childhood and conjured up visions of sugar cookies, the odor of turkey cooking and the creamy taste of eggnog.

"Can I help you sir?" A young woman approached him; a red hat perched on her dark curls matched the coat she had wrapped around her thin frame. "They're all fresh cut and restocked every day.

"I would expect nothing less." He turned to face her and smiled.

"Pete!" her face broke into a grin. "How are you? It's been ages."

"It has been a long time. I like the red by the way it suits you. How are you doing Lucy?"

"Not bad at all. In the spring I've got flowers and in the fall pumpkins and now the trees. I get to meet interesting people and go new places. And if I'm not mistaken I have you to thank for it, or at least a big part of it."

The detective merely smiled and held out a fluffy Douglas fir. "Do you deliver?"

"Just tell me where you want it to go."

"I'd like this one taken to my place." He indicated the Douglas. I'll write the address down for you. And pick out your nicest Fraser Fir and send it to Mother's on the River, if you would please."

Lucy nodded. "Still hanging out at Mother's I see." She said teasingly. "Of course I've heard she's got a great attraction at her place these days."

"You believe everything you hear?" he tried to hide his grin.

"Only when I know it's true." She took the piece of paper he held out to her. "I'll get these delivered by the end of the day."

"How much do I owe you?" He pulled some bills out of his overcoat pocket.

"Let's see, that's $7 for the Fraser and $5 for the Douglas and the delivery charge-$17.00 should do it."

He handed her two twenties, one of which she tried to give back, but he pressed it gently into her hand. "Merry Christmas Lucy if I don't see you before then." And with a squeeze to her arm, he turned to leave.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," she called out watching him head towards Mayfield's Jewelers. Peter Gunn had saved her life once and she would do anything for him. She called her helper, "Joey, we got some trees to deliver."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Pete couldn't help but grin at the sound of Lucy's voice being carried on the wind as he entered the door of his next stop. She was a good kid and he was happy to help her out from time to time. He would never forget the night he had literally saved her life, a young girl caught in the crossfire of a vengeance shooting. Juvenile Services had wanted to place in her in a children's home but together Pete and Jacoby were able to talk them out of it and she went to live with the policeman's rabbi and his wife until she was 18, where with their help she went to business school for two years. Now she was twenty-five and a successful business woman. The detective had to admit, he was just a little bit proud of the both of them.

He knew Mother would appreciate the Fraser Fir and she'd enjoy decorating it with the ornaments she had saved over the years from her travels and the ones her beloved husband had given her. There was an artificial tree up in a storage room at the club but even it hadn't been put together in a few years.

As for himself he couldn't remember the last time he had had a tree and he was excited. This year he had someone to share it with and he felt a smile tug at his mouth. If it was delivered tonight, he and Edie could decorate it and then they'd have a week before she left on Christmas Eve to visit her brother and sister-in-law in New York. If truth be told he didn't want her to go but the trip had been planned before they had even met. It still didn't stop him from feeling greedy and keeping her all to himself. After all this was their first Christmas together. But she hadn't seen her brother in about three years and as it was their parents wouldn't be there, as they were with Mr. Hart's mother in Florida.

The bell on the door of the jewelry store clanged merrily when he opened it, and a tall man about Pete's age came from a back room. "Oh, hi, Pete," he smiled. "I bet I know what you're here for."

"How are things going Bobby?" the two men shook hands. Robert Mayfield, up until recently had been a neighbor of Pete's and the two got together with some other friends for informal poker games or a round of golf when they had the chance.

"It's been busy but I'm certainly not complaining. Men seem to be buying jewelry this year and I will do anything I can to encourage that!" He seemed delighted at the prospect. "And speaking of which, let me get your box."

Bobby came out a few minutes later, carrying a long, narrow box that felt smooth to the touch and had a slight sparkle when the light hit it just right. Carefully Pete took the lid off and smiled at what he saw inside. "It's prettier than I remember." The white gold bracelet lay on black velvet, each link so small and delicate he was afraid to breathe too hard for fear it would break.

"Make sure the clasp is right." His friend reminded him and he picked it up almost timidly. In small, carefully engraved letters his initials were inlaid in one side of the clasp while Edie's were on the other side of the closure. When the bracelet was on and the two ends put together, their initials would face each other and be together. "It's perfect."

"Glad you like it." His friend sighed. "Let me know if your girl does."

Pete paid his bill, talked to Bobby for a few more minutes- asking after the man's bride and finally buttoning his overcoat headed out into the wind. The air was still pushing snowflakes around but nothing major was supposed to happen for a couple of weeks. Mainly it was just cold and windy.

Glancing at his watch he saw he had just enough time to go home shower, shave and change his suit. It had been a busy week for him, working almost straight for four days, with a local law firm on what proved to be a homicide case and had left a lot of bad feelings between himself and Jacoby.

So he had spent the day trying to say I'm sorry to his angry friend and after a nice lunch, a thorough explanation on why he had taken the case and did he remember when they promised years ago to not let things like this ruin their friendship? Jacoby seemed to be in a better mood. But he couldn't help but think something was still bothering his policeman friend. Going into his quiet, cold apartment he laid the jeweler's box on the end table and headed for the bathroom.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"The blue one, or the black halter top or the red—no, save the red for Christmas Eve, but the green one with the belt is nice." Edie Hart murmured to herself trying to figure out what to wear to work that night. Holding each one up to herself, she looked in the full size mirror on the back of the closet door and waited for an epiphany. Usually, she recycled the dresses, making sure she never wore the same one in the same week, and even making a little chart. If you wore a green dress on Monday of one week, then don't wear it until Friday of the next week and so on.

The red dress was new, soft velvet with a bow in the back, cinched at the waist and just came past her knees. She was saving it for the night of Mother's Christmas Party and she couldn't wait to see the look on Pete's face when he saw her in it. She already had her brown outfit packed, the one she'd change into before meeting her train but she didn't want to think about that right now. As anxious as she was to see Ben and Lisa, she hated leaving Pete especially on their first Christmas. She pulled out the long blue dress with the low-cut back and wide shoulder straps; yes it was perfect and would definitely remind Pete what he was missing.

Four days. Four days had gone by without Peter Gunn. She loathed those cases and clients that took him away so long and so completely. At least one good thing had come of it—she had been able to get his Christmas present without him having any clue as to what it might be. "Darn inquisitive man." She sighed. His birthday had been a disaster, he had found out his present two weeks before the day and he insisted he couldn't help himself. This was their first Christmas and even though they would only really have Christmas Eve, she wanted everything to be perfect. Maybe it was wrong but she had prayed that Pete would be free every night until then.

She placed her dress in a garment bag and placed the shoes in their box inside a cloth bag she also used to carry her purse, keys, and whatever else she might need for the occasion. She was reaching for her coat when a knock at the door startled her and she glanced at the clock in the living room. No, the taxi still had ten minutes yet and he rarely came to the door, just sat down in the parking lot and honked at the appointed time.

A kid about sixteen or so was standing there holding a brown paper bag that said Fitzgerald's Photography across it and she smiled. "Hello."

"Hello ma'am. I've got some pictures for Miss Edie Hart."

Edie wrinkled her nose at the use of his word ma'am but handed him a tip and eagerly took the package from him. "Thank you." She gave him a smile.

"Thank you!" he grinned back, giving her a look before heading back downstairs.

'He'll be handsome in about ten years.' She thought closing the door behind her. Carefully she slipped the photos out of the bag, coming face to face with herself. And she had to admit, the picture wasn't bad because it was actually very good. She had spent what seemed like hours on her hair, and had gotten her neighbor and friend Robin to help her with her makeup. And even though you couldn't see much of the dress she had still agonized over the choice, finally deciding on a blue off the shoulder one that Robin said brought out the blue in her eyes and had completed it with white gold earrings that sparkled in the light.

Mike Fitzgerald had been one of the photographers at the Salem Club when she had worked on the chorus line there and he and his wife had become her good friends. He had his own studio now and he had more than happy to do the shots for her. "This better be a good fella." He teased her as they set up the first pose. 'Because he's got himself a gem."

She pulled out the two 8x10's and set them aside. One would go carefully to New York with her so Ben could pass it on to their mother and dad, and the other would be going to Pete. There were several 5x7's that would she would give to her brother and sister-in-law grandparents and anyone else who said 'oh Edie I've almost forgotten what you looked like.' and five wallets. And they were really the most important part of her gift to Pete.

It seemed that her boyfriend was always reaching into a pocket to pull out money or a piece of paper, a pen; it was as though they were bottomless. She went through his closet one night when she was waiting for him and discovered that all of his suits had pockets put in the side, too bad they didn't make women's coats that way. But she also noticed that he never seemed to carry a billfold. When they went out and he paid the check, the money came out of a side pocket or the front pocket in his pants. All of his change was in this front pockets, she knew that from experience. Even his overcoat pockets usually had a couple of $10 bills and some change in them. When she asked him casually about it, he said he had lost it a while back when it accidently got thrown into a wood chipper. She had shivered uncontrollably for days after that, thinking about what else might have gone into the machine.

Edie had shopped for three days, finally finding exactly what she wanted at the men's department at Chadwick's. The wallet was a rich brown and felt like butter to the touch. She had his monogram placed in the lower corner, giving the billfold a distinctive air. Picking up a pen she wrote a note on the back of the small photograph, putting it in one of the protective sleeves with a smile. It was perfect. A small knock at the door brought her back to the real world and she realized her taxi would be here soon.

The door opened and Robin came in, a huge smile on her pixie face. "Did they come?"

"They did." Edie said just as excited. "I'm going to get my stuff together, take a look."

"You photograph so well, "Robin complained good naturedly as Edie returned to the room. "Were you ever a model?"

"Not professionally no. I modeled dresses at Marshall's during lunch but that was about it. And I don't usually like pictures of me but I have to say those did come out pretty well. I think Pete will like them."

"I think Pete will love it. Not to mention this wallet is fantastic." She ran her finger over the smooth surface."

"It is isn't it?" Edie giggled. "Stay as long as you want, and if you see Sherlock anywhere would you mind giving him a bite to eat?" The orange cat had grown from the scrawny kitten Pete had brought home to her one night and she loved the creature but he seemed to never stay at home. Edie vowed she'd leave him out in the elements if he preferred it, but she couldn't resist his little pink nose or purr which he pulled out conveniently.

"I will. Have fun." She winked.

"I intend too."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Four days. What had he been thinking to let that much time go by without seeing even a glimpse of this woman? Four busy, overworked, anxious days and while they had come to a conclusion he couldn't help but wonder as he often did if it couldn't have ended better.

"Hello Pete." Mother reached out and touched his arm. "I thought maybe we'd gotten rid of you." She gave him a warm smile.

"Not a chance." He assured, chucking her under the chin. "How are things?"

"We've had a busy spell. But you know I'm certainly not complaining about that."

"Hey Pete," Barney gave him his usual drink. "Good to see you."

Pete took a long drink. "I feel like its old home week or something." He looked around glad to see there was a crowd tonight and that they were listening to Edie. Her eyes caught his and she smiled causing his heart to beat in triple time. Just another minute and he'd have her where he wanted her, in his arms holding her close.

He took another drink, winked at Mother and headed for the dock outside. It was a chilly night, the snowflakes still in the dancing stage. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it in the palm of his hand to keep the wind from getting to the flame. He took a deep drag, exhaling slowly, a bolt of excitement going through him at the sound of the door opening and closing behind him.

"Hi." Her voice was slow and sexy.

"Hi." He answered back, throwing the rest of his cigarette into the water below watching as she approached. Just as she reached him he pulled her close, their bodies fitting together perfectly right. The kiss was slow and deep, everything a kiss should be. When they finally broke away, but not to far apart, he cupped her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose. "Does that answer your question?"

"I haven't even asked it yet." She touched her lips to his. "But yes."

Edie leaned her head against his overcoat, hearing the thumping of his heart feeling warmer than she had inside with the heat. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked in her ear.

"Oh, I don't know, should I have plans? Do you have plans?"

"My plans are to have plans with your plans." He kissed her again until she could barely breathe.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking you might want to come over to my place after you're finished here tonight. I've got something we can do."

The touch of his lips against her skin was tantalizing and she had to make her brain function to form words. "Well, that's different."

"What is?"

"Usually I have to find something for us to do." .

"I really think this is something you'll enjoy. We can take our time and make sure it gets done just right and it should be completely satisfying. I thought about doing this myself but it would be much better if we did it together."

"No more errands tonight?"

"No more." He promised.

The door opened and Emmett walked out into the cold. "Edie," he said in a voice that let her know she was already a few minutes late.

"I'm coming, thanks Emmett." She sighed, disentangling herself from Pete's strong embrace. "See you inside?"

"In a minute."

Pete watched Edie walk through the door, noticing not for the first time that Emmett was watching too. Emmett was a good guy and Pete had known him for a few years now. Apparently so had Edie but he had never heard quite the whole story. Pete turned back around and took out another cigarette, lighting it. What man wouldn't notice when Edie Hart was walking away from him? The important thing was that he was the only one she was walking to.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Edie took a green glass ornament out of the box put a silver hook through the top and hung it on the tree that had been set up in Pete's living room. "You know when you said you had an idea of something we could do together; this isn't what came to my mind."

"Oh?" he gave her an innocent smile. "Don't you like decorating Christmas trees?" He hung another ornament on the opposite side of hers and gave it a little twirl. Ever since he had been a little boy he had loved the way the glass decorations picked up the color of the colored bulbs.

"Well, yeess" She drew the word out. "And I'm having a nice time. I was just pointing out; it's not quite what came to mind."

The detective came up behind her putting his arms around her waist and folding his hands over her stomach. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about." His voice was low and husky against her ear.

"I thought you wanted to get this done tonight." She turned in his arms and laid a kiss on his lips. Several minutes later they broke apart and went back to the half finished tree somewhat reluctantly.

A fire was burning in the fireplace, a stack of records on the hi-fi were playing Christmas songs and they had a variety of ornaments, a box of icicles, Christmas lights, candy canes, and a set of bells that were held on with red ribbons, to help in making the Douglas fir magical. "I can't remember the last time I decorated a tree." Pete said standing back to get the effect of their handwork. "I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed it."

"Even with my dad pitching a fit because he couldn't figure out which bulb wasn't working and our dog Maddie stealing the candy canes and Mama never being able to find her tree skirt and my brother Ben always, always had to encourage Ivan to play with the tinsel and then the cat never wanted to give it back, and always one or two ornaments breaking in a million pieces, it was one of the best parts." Edie agreed. She sat down on the couch, her dress pulling up just enough to show off her shapely legs. She slipped her shoes off and wiggled her toes in the carpet sighing happily.

"How does it look from back there?' he asked, enjoying the view of how high her dress was getting as she removed a stocking. "Sometime I hate being a girl." She tossed one on the floor."

"But that would ruin all my fun, if you weren't."

"The tree looks nice." She ignored his teasing.

He had the most gorgeous eyes and he certainly knew how to use them she thought as he pretended to pout.

"Oh, come here." She patted the cushion beside her.

"How long has it been since you've seen your brother?" he sat down gathering her close, pulling off the remaining stocking. "Or your parents for that matter?"

"Three years. It's hard to believe it's been that long. The first Christmas after I moved here I was able to get a ride home but after that it just never seemed to work out. I was at the Salem Club before I started at Mother's. You were lucky to get back to your room on Christmas Day let alone leave town."

"I'm glad it worked out you can go this year." He said sliding his hand into hers.

"Will you miss me?" she asked trying to keep it casual.

"What do you think?"

They kissed hungrily one kiss leading into another until you couldn't tell where they stopped or started. Pete got up off the sofa and pulled her up with him groaning when the telephone rang.

"No." her eyes pleaded as she looked from him to the phone. "Pete, please don't."

He picked up the receiver and said in a voice that made her want to laugh. "I'm busy," and slammed it back down again. Then he scooped her up and they headed to the bedroom.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The weather for the week leading up to Christmas was unusually nice. Fifty degrees and sunny was the forecast for the foreseeable future and people were enjoying the change in temperatures.

Inside Mother's the 7ft Fraser Fir was decorated in silver balls and shiny tinsel and had a plethora of lights. "I think that's the nicest tree I've ever seen," she mentioned to Barney one night as they were closing up. "It just really makes the place festive."

Barney, her bartender and friend for more years than she could remember nodded his agreement. "The smell reminds me of the grove of pine trees we had lining the front yard on the farm." He recalled.

Growing up in a strict Italian family, the fifth of nine children Christmas had always been a solemn occasion for Mother. Then she had married Frank Gatti and nothing was ever solemn again. She preferred life that way. One of their traditions she still kept was to close early on Christmas Eve and have a little party for the all the workers. Because after all, 'without them' as Frankie used to say 'it would just be you and me in this building staring at each other.'

There would be a good group this year. All the fellas in the band had said they were coming except for Kevin but he was newly married and his mother-in-law was bearing down hard. Barney would be there and waitresses Betty and Wendy and Vicky said they'd come for a while. Lieutenant Jacoby promised he'd stop by for some of Barney's famous eggnog like he did every year and of course Edie and Pete would be there until she had to leave to catch her train.

Looking back this had been a very good year. Sure it had had its bumps and bruises but overall it had been one of the best in a very long time. Despite the fact that she had warned them both that getting involved might not be the best idea, she was happy to Pete content and not nearly as restless. Having Edie in his life had slowed him down a bit, he smiled more, relaxed more often and he looked so good in love. She would be eternally grateful to Emmett for insisting she listen to Edie sing when she did.

Edie was a sweet girl who the older woman was beginning to feel was a daughter to her. The blonde never complained, practiced hard, brightened up the place and always had a warm smile for every body. And of course there was the way her face just glowed when Peter Gunn walked into the room. Sure she hoped that someday they'd tie the knot but right now, they had still had a ways to go.

And what would she have done if Barney had decided to move to Arizona and help his brother out with his new business. Imaging life without Barney was something she just couldn't do.

Yesterday she had finished wrapping small token presents for everyone and would place them under the tree tonight after all of them had gone home. Christmas Day she usually invited a few friends over for dinner and a game of charades of singing Christmas carols. A couple of times she had taken the entire week off and gone to Philadelphia to see her to best childhood friends Martha Grant and Gertrude Appleton. They had both been on the vaudeville circuit in the 20's and had an act with the name Mert and Gert. There had been talk about them coming to see Mother this year but Gert had come down with influenza last week and was told to stay home.

"Mother?" a man's voice cut into her thoughts and she looked up startled. "Oh, I'm sorry Jerry. You didn't stand there too long did you?"

"Not at all," the very handsome man smiled at her. "It looked like you were thinking."

"I was, about our party tomorrow night."

"That's what this champagne must be for then huh?" he put the heavy box up on the counter and pulled one of the long skinny bottles out for her to inspect.

She looked it over carefully, and then handed it back to him. "If you would Jerry put this box under the counter over there and then stack the other crates in the corner and leave the invoices for Barney to get later."

"Will do." He saluted her.

"Mother!" Betty came running up, "plaster is falling off the ceiling over here in the back corner."

Getting up off her stool, the older woman sighed and set out to follow her employee. There was always something! It's what kept her alive.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Except for the fact that he was sure things weren't still quite right with Jacoby, this had been a very good week for Pete. He had picked up two small jobs that allowed him to be at Mother's by 10:00 each night and gave him the time to sit and soak in as much Edie as he wanted. One night after work, with a sky full of stars and a breeze that was surprisingly warm for December, they walked down the main street of town looking at Christmas decorations in the shop windows and stopping for a moment of reflection at the Nativity scene in front of the courthouse. The movie theatre showed all Christmas movies one night and they ate too much popcorn and more than their share of hotdogs while they sat in the back and watched White Christmas, Miracle on 34th Street and The Bells of St. Mary's.

Most evenings were spent cuddled in front of his fireplace listening to Christmas music and watching the lights on the tree in between flirting and necking. Afterwards they would make love, falling asleep tangled together. Wednesday came all too soon and the next thing he knew he had placed her two suitcases in his car ready to take to the train station at midnight.

Pete spent some time Christmas Eve checking on his various friends making sure they had enough for a merry holiday and were otherwise all right. He had dinner at Miguel's restaurant and left the business owner and his head waitress/ wife a nice tip, finally picking up Mother's gift from the department store before it closed. They had learned from experience it was best to hold off as long as possible in getting her gift because she would find it. Everyone tried to tell him he was just as bad, but he didn't believe it.

He pulled up in front of the building, noticing it was just starting to rain. He gathered the cake box and two bags of supplies Mother had asked for and approached the front door as it was opening. He ended up playing a game of _oh let me get that door for you/ no let_ _me with two young women_ and he thought more than once the cake might not make it, but finally with some smiles and nods to the women he managed to get inside and felt someone take the paper bags from him.

"You can put the cake back in the corner." He heard Barney say. "Mother's closing the doors in ten minutes."

The band was playing a medley of Christmas songs and there were just a few people left sitting, finishing off drinks for the most part. He went and stood by the tree, the fragrance filling the air, the lights sparkling on the balls of glass. This was going to be a great evening.

It got even better a few seconds later when Edie Hart walked to the microphone in a gorgeous red velvet dress that fit every curve as though it were made for her. Everyone in the audience turned to watch as she sang _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ and she received a good round of applause afterwards. Mother thanked everyone for coming wishing them a joyous holiday and reassured them all Mother's would be open for business at its regular time Friday night December 26th.

As the remaining customers left, the party was set in motion. The cake was laid out on the main bar and bowls of nuts, chips, and homemade cookies were put beside it. Edmund Carlisle at the deli across the street never came to their gatherings but always sent over a fully cooked turkey or ham saying it was a gift for Mother. One of these days she was determined to trap him under the mistletoe that hung over the door every year for two weeks, but so far he'd managed to side step it. It was like a game they played.

They all tried to talk Kevin, the drummer, into staying at least long enough for a drink but he said with sorrowful eyes that he really couldn't chance it. "I didn't realize the mother came along with the bride." He shook his head. "If Meg and I move to Canada soon, you'll know why." "Well, take your present." Mother hugged him. "And Merry Christmas." He grabbed his drumsticks and headed outside. "Raining out here guys." He hollered back. "It's coming down pretty good, be careful."

It was a great evening. Someone turned on the radio and there was plenty of food and drink. It was the one time of year when they could be casual and laugh and joke with one another, enjoying one another as friends. When the new song _Jingle Bell Rock_ came on the air with (not much persuading) Mother and Barney danced to it, bringing down the house. After that the radio went off and Emmett played Christmas songs softly in the background.

Jacoby came in around 9:45 to get his annual cup of eggnog before going on home. "Come on in Lieutenant." Mother saw him in the doorway. "If you stand there too long you'll have to kiss someone." And she pointed up.

"Oh you and that mistletoe." He said seriously but his eyes were twinkling. Last year he'd gotten caught with Betty in the coveted spot and they all still liked to tease him about it.

Lots of food, Lieutenant," Mother waved him over to the bar. "Can I make you a turkey sandwich?"

"Thank you Mother, I'd like that." He took a sip of the eggnog Barney handed him and nodded his appreciation. Taking a seat at a near by table, he took off his hat but left his overcoat on. "It's gotten fairly cold out there in the last couple of hours; I'd say the temperatures have dropped at least twenty degrees."

"Well, it didn't have to do it on my account." Mother shivered. "Barney would you check on the furnace when you get a chance?"

"Of course Mother." A former band member use to tease the bartender that if Mother asked him to jump off a bridge he'd do it. "Probably so," Barney had nodded his nearly bald head. "She'd have a good reason for it."

Vicki came out from one of the back rooms, her coat and pocketbook under her arm. She hugged Mother and Barney, thanking them for the nice time and waved to Pete who was in a deep discussion Edie. "You might want to put your coat on." Jacoby got up and helped her into it. "Like I was telling them, the rain has stopped but it's gotten pretty cold in the last hour."

She thanked him for his assistance, pulled on her gloves and opened the door to be met with a surge of freezing air. Strange. When she had left for work that afternoon she had almost worn a sweater it was so warm. A big wet snowflake hit her in the face as she stepped outside and she turned to tell everyone but it looked liked Barney and Wendy had found the mistletoe over the bar and hilarity had broken loose, with no one hearing her. Oh well, what was one snow flake, or two…

A couple other musicians left, with presents from Mother and carefully wrapped turkey to take home. Wendy left not long after they did, giving Barney a special smile as she went out the door. Pete glanced at his watch, dreading that time was going by so fast. "Don't do that." Edie chided covering the watch with her hands. "You do know I am coming back. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He took one of her hands and kissed it. "I have no intention of getting rid of you Dear Heart. I just don't want you to miss your train. The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back."

Pete, are you saying you're going to miss me?"

' _Like I would miss breathing.'_ He wanted to say but suddenly felt shy around the others.

"What do you think?"

Everyone opened their presents soon afterwards. Mother had given sets of monogrammed handkerchiefs to Pete and Emmett, earmuffs to the bass player Jake, and nice leather gloves to Betty, and Edie. For Jacoby there was a certificate for his favorite restaurant.

Her eyes about popped out of her head when she saw Pete coming out of Edie's dressing room with a big box they had carefully hidden from her. "This is from all of us." Pete told her. "We hope you like it."

"Oh my now," tears started falling down her face. "You didn't have to get me anything. I wasn't expecting anything."

"This is one reason why we do it." Pete leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Now open it."

She yanked the top of the box off but stopped in awe at what she saw inside. "It's beautiful." She breathed. Carefully, she pulled out a full length brown beaver coat that when Pete helped her put it on buttoned under her chin and reached mid-calf. "This is lovely." She said looking at every one in deep appreciation. "Are you sure it's for me.?"

"Of course it is." Edie got up from her chair and took the scarf out of the box wrapping it just so around Mother's neck. "There isn't she pretty? Can someone take a picture?"

Barney found a camera under the counter and after making sure there was film in it, he took a couple pictures of Mother in her new coat and then someone suggested group pictures and a few candid's were taken. Jake snuck up behind Pete and Edie with a sprig of mistletoe and everyone goaded them into kissing, while Jacoby took a picture.

Edie excused herself around 11:30 to change into her traveling suit, reminding Pete she still had a gift for him. Noticing Jacoby had stayed pretty much to himself since he'd arrived; Pete poured two cups of coffee and took one to his friend sitting down beside him.

"Thanks. Someone was a bit more liberal with the nog than usual this year." He grinned. "Which of course only stood to make it better than ever."

"Not on duty?"

"No, lucky me has the entire weekend off. I'm not exactly sure what to do with myself. I will be working New Year's weekend if you want to hang out at the police station."

Pete shook his head, but knew he probably would be there. "Can I ask why you aren't…?"

"She's in Boston with her parents. She went for Hanukkah." Jacoby cut in.

"But if I'm not mistaken Hanukkah was in the beginning of the month?"

"I think Mother's looking for you."

Pete got up from his chair, shaking his head. Why did that man have to be so stubborn sometimes? He's go check on the other stubborn person in his life.

He knocked on the dressing room door and pushed it open at Edie's 'come in.'

She looked pretty in her brown suit with just the flash of the red blouse underneath showing. Her hair was pulled back and she wore the small white gold hoops he had gotten her for her birthday. "Ready?" he touched her cheek."

"Uh-hum right after I give you your gift." She pulled out the package wrapped in snowman paper and handed it to him.

"Hmm, it's a bit heavy." He noted as he slid his finger through the tape on the back.

"I hope you like it."

He pulled the paper back revealing a black chrome frame. "Well, let's see." He turned it around to find a beautiful picture of her, a sedate smile on her face, blue eyes twinkling at him. "It's very nice."

"So you don't like it."

"No, I do like it. I said it was very nice. The photographer captured you well. I love it."

"You're sure? You don't feel cheated because you didn't get anything else?"

"Of course not?" his eyes narrowed, wondering what kind of game she was playing.

"Then I wonder what I should do with this?" she pulled a box out of her pocketbook and held it out to him. "It doesn't really match my things."

He couldn't believe how soft the billfold was when he touched it and tried not to think how much it must have cost her. "It's real Italian leather." She told him, opening it up and showing off all the hidey holes it had for money and other treasures. And it's got a great place for your driving license and insurance and credit cards and pictures."

The small wallet photo was almost like the large one but had been taken at a different angle. "There's a message on the back." She told him, holding her breathe while he took the picture out and read her note.

" _Dear Pete,_

 _Now you won't ever forget what I look like and maybe it will remind you what's waiting at home for you. With all my heart, your Silly"_

"What a girl I have." He gathered her in his arms and held her close.

A knock on the door brought them back to the real world. "You might want to hurry a little bit I just poked my head out and it's been snowing."

"Snow?" they looked at each other frowning. Edie gathered her purse and clothe bag, her suitcases had been in the car. Pete drew on his overcoat and stepped out into what four hours ago had been a balmy 50 degrees. The snow crunched under his shoes and the wind whipped across his face making him wonder where his scarf was. Even though his car was parked right in front it was still a struggle to reach it and his trousers were soaked up to the knees by the time he got the motor running. He started to get back out to help Edie to the car but saw Emmett was carrying her across the snow and delivered her safely beside him. "It looks bad out here Pete. Be careful."

"If I'm not back in an hour Emmett, have Jacoby call my car phone would you?" he asked as a precaution.

"Will do. Have a good trip Edie."

Pete tried a couple different ways to the train station but one was blocked with cars that had slipped off the road and there was an over turned car on the other route. Snow was falling thick and fast and he tried to calculate in his mind how much had fallen in that three hour period.

"It looks like a good two feet." Edie said looking out at her side. "Times like this make me glad I don't know any weathermen."

"Not a job I ever wanted to take on." He agreed. He turned the corner and narrowly missed getting hit by a pick up truck. Edie leaned forward and turned on the radio, the announcer saying that the city had at least two feet of snow, three to four in the outlying regions and right now there was no end in sight. Because of its sudden appearance road crews were not ready but they would get out as soon as they could. Everyone is advised to stay where you are until we can get the snow under control. Both the train and bus systems are out of service until further notice.

Pete's car phone rang just as he was pulling the car back in front of Mother's. "We're here." He told Jacoby. "But just barely. I'll tell you all about when we get in. Edie needs to get out of this cold. If someone would help her in, I'll get her suitcases."

Jake got the suitcases, while Pete carried Edie into Mother's. Betty handed them cups of hot coffee and they all huddled around the furnace vent until they had stopped shivering. Pete told them about the condition of the roads and how everything was closed and all the accidents. "It just kind of snuck up on us."

"I hope they don't talk about it too much." Barney grimaced. "Everyone will think we are one of those southern states."

"Well what do you we now? " Emmett asked, staring down at the piano keys. "It doesn't sound like we'll be leaving here for a while."

"I think we might as well make the most of it." Mother said from her seat by the cash register. We still have food left from the party and there's plenty of booze and coffee and I think some hot chocolate. The furnace is working so we can stay warm and there are facilities here. It might even be fun. What do you say?"

A murmur of agreement went up through the room, Mother looking around at her little group. Yesterday she was going to spend Christmas alone. Now she had Barney, Pete, Emmett, Jake, Jacoby, Betty and Edie. Maybe she shouldn't be happy about it, but she was.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After Edie getting a hold of her brother, which took several tries, Mother's first concern was getting Pete out of his wet clothes. "You could catch your death in those things." She told him when he said he'd be all right. "And I won't have that on my consciousness. Now, scoot." She shooed him toward Edie's dressing room. "Take off those trousers and that coat and throw them out here in the hall. And the socks, don't forget the socks."

A few minutes later she sent Edie in to check on him, the singer finding him sitting on a stool in his tee shirt and boxers, dangling his bare feet right above the floor. "This is a good look for you." She teased. He reached for her hands and she locked her fingers in his. Gently he pulled her between his knees and they shared heated kisses until he started to shiver.

"We need to find you something to wear. Can't have you getting sick. Let me think, oh I know."

He watched her as she pulled out one of her suitcases and took out a carefully wrapped package, handing it to him. "I got these socks for Ben, you wear them and I'll get him something else. Their designed to keep your feet extra warm. I'll be right back."

He watched her go noticing she had changed her clothes into a pair of blue slacks and a white long-sleeved blouse topped with a blue cardigan that looked warm and comfortable. He knew he should feel guilty that she was here and not on her way to New York but he wasn't, and he didn't care that he wasn't. She'd get there eventually. But for now she was here with him.

She came back in a few minutes with an overcoat. "It's Jacoby's so it will be a little short but it should cover up the essentials." She handed it to him. "Come on out if you feel like it, Mother is going to entertain us." And she gave him a hopeful look.

He came out in the overcoat and socks and took a seat beside Edie who was sitting behind the bar. Everyone gathered around and listened while Mother sat at the piano and played the story of her life. She talked briefly about her growing up years but mainly about running away to Philadelphia and meeting the vaudeville team of Mert and Gert. Following their route for about a year, waitressing in the various halls and bars where they played, "When we came here they had an extended stay. After the six weeks were over the girls decided to move on but I wanted to stay. You all know where the Golden Trumpet is? Back then there was a speakeasy in the cellar and I got a job there at first waitressing and then I became the manager after two years. And I met Frank" She went on to tell them stories about Frank Gatti and how they fell in love and all the crazy things they did and the night the speakeasy got raided all in her own special way that had everyone howling with laughter.

After that while they nibbled on leftovers and cake, Emmett played the starts of songs and they took turns guessing what they were, with Jacoby being the surprising winner. "What can't a cop be into music?" he deadpanned. "I do have a few hobbies."

Then Emmett and Jake played a few numbers with everyone singing along.

Jacoby got up at one point and tried to open the front door but snow was blocking it fairly well. Looking out the window he told them you couldn't tell where the curb ended and the street began. Cars were white blobs and not even the birds were out.

It was a universal decision that they should all try to get some sleep. Edie, Betty and Mother would sleep in the dressing room and the men would camp out in the main area. Blankets were found and everyone settled in for a little shut eye. Mother had insisted that Betty take the love seat and Edie the chaise longue and she would be fine in the chair. Five minutes later she was lost in a deep sleep with a snore that no matter how hard they tried, the girls couldn't help but giggle about.

"It's like a fog horn," Betty whispered.

"Calling to its mate," Edie finished for her. And the giggles set off again.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go home." Betty said after awhile. "I know what it's like to not see your family for a long time."

"Thanks." Edie smiled in the darkness. "But in a day or two the trains will be running again and Mother in her kindness said I could go and stay the entire week. It's been three years, it's hard to believe. Where, is your family?"

"In California." The waitress said. "I know you're thinking that's a long ways from here. And it is. But you know the old story." She shook her head in the darkness. "I came here following a guy who made a lot of promises and about three months later he took off to Texas with a girl I worked with so I ended up waitressing at two or three places to make ends meet. But then again you probably don't. Not with a fella like Mr. Gunn."

Edie sighed and rolled over on her back. "Trust me Betty; I had to go through a lot of chapters in that old story. I started out well enough but by the time I got here I was pretty well at the end, no job, no money, no friends. I met Emmett and he helped me find all of those things but I had the guy problem too. Coming to work here and meeting Pete was something I never expected, it's like opening a new book. And it will happen to you too."

"You really think so Miss Hart?"

"I do and my friends call me Edie."

"Good night Edie."

"Good night, Betty"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Pete couldn't sleep. Jake it turned out moved constantly and every time he turned over the floor boards squeaked. Barney, had a deep comforting snore like his father's and Emmett was curled up so tightly Pete wondered if he wouldn't cut his own circulation off. Getting up as quietly as he could he felt for his clothes and saw they were adequately warm. First he pulled on his trousers and then switched Jacoby's over coat for his shirt and suit jacket.

"Can't sleep either?" He looked up and saw the faint line of the Lieutenant coming out of the kitchen with a two glasses of milk and a plate full of cookies. "No." he shook his head, taking one of the offered glasses. Quietly they moved to a far table away from their sleeping friends. "I bet Jake is a blanket hog." Jacoby said taking a bite of cookie.

"Or he knocks them on the floor." Pete nodded.

"It's been quite the night hasn't it? The cop asked, looking out into the darkness. "Not exactly what any of us were expecting. But I have to say I'm kind of glad for it."

"I have to say I'm rather surprised at that. I figured you'd go back to the precinct and beg them to let you do something." Pete said dryly.

"The scary part is I probably would have. I didn't have any plans. There's nothing open on Christmas except for maybe an occasional movie."

"I wasn't doing anything either. You could have come to Christmas dinner with me at the O'Connor's. You remember them don't you? "

"Yes." He nodded. "Your old neighbors, they were a very nice family. I never thought about it, I guess I kind of assumed you're still angry with me."

Pete took a bite of the sugar cookie "Angry with you? No, I'm not angry with you. This isn't the first time we've disagreed over a case and it won't be the last. You did what you had to do and I did what I had to do. That's the way our lives go. We are going to be at odds more than not in this world. But truthfully Lieutenant it would take a great deal more than that to keep us from being friends."

"Pete, I'm only going to say this once so listen hard and if you mention it again I'll deny it. In spite of everything, you are like the brother I never had."

They shook hands, a firm shake that said more than a hug could have. "Not sure what I'd do without you either. And in that light, tell me what's going on between you and Anna."

"Well work it out. I know we will. We've been together too long to give up now. I love her Pete and the family we have together. When we got married I promised her that we wouldn't fall apart like her parents that our children wouldn't go through what she and Simeon and Jo-Jo did with the fighting and name calling. But somehow her mother has her convinced that I'm not working when I'm out late or in early, that I'm cheating on her just like her father did to her. I'm so tired of fighting that woman."

"But you just said a few lines back, I love Anna. That means you will do anything to keep her. You've got to fight Jacoby and fight hard. You and Anna are one of my favorite couples and those three dickenses of kids you've got. I don't let just anyone call me Uncle Pete. I've got your back, but this time you have to do all the swinging."

The cop nodded. "I hate to say it, but you're right. And you won't hear those words from me again anytime soon."

"Thanks for the compliment. However if you want me to go to Boston with you next week I will. I'm a great sounding board."

Jacoby gave a weak smile. "More cookies?"

Jacoby finally went back to bed around 5:00 in the morning but Pete was just getting started. Reaching for his over coat he put his hands in the pockets, his fingers touching something hard. Edie's present. He had almost let her go away without giving it to her. Walking back through the restaurant he knocked quietly on the dressing room door and much to his delight she answered it. "Hey," he said in greeting. "Grab you're coat and come out the back way."

It took some doing to push the door to the dock open but he finally did stamp down enough of the snow so she'd be able to walk without getting her feet wet. Blinking in the dim light of early morning Edie held out her hand and he pulled her to him just holding her for a moment. "Merry Christmas." He finally said.

"Merry Christmas to you." She answered back. Still in his arms she turned her head to look out at the river below them, seeing birds on the frozen patches of water and snow everywhere around them. "It's pretty."

"Yes it is." He agreed. Slowly, he placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards his, kissing her with a longing that had been building most of the night. Her cold hands touched the sides of his face and she smiled as she kissed him back, every nerve in his body singing with her caress.

It took him a minute to find his voice but he held the box out to her and she reached for it. "I forgot to give this to you last night. I hope you like it. I guess it's kind of like that picture, it's supposed to remind you of what you have waiting for you."

Her hands trembled as the pulled the ribbon off from around the box and pulled the lid off. The white gold in the bracelet caught in the sun that was gallantly trying to rise and almost made it seem to light up. "Its beautiful." She said.

"Here, let me show you." He pulled the bracelet from the box and put it around her wrist. "This latch has your initials on it." He explained and it goes into this closure here that has my initials on it. So whenever you wear this you know that you and I are always together even when we are apart," and he clasped it shut.

"Oh Pete." Was all she could manage to say, a few tears escaping from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Don't do that, they'll freeze." He grinned, wiping the moisture away.

They stood in the cold, with the sun trying to warm them, sharing kisses and caresses forgetting about the rest of the world.

"There out here." The finally heard someone say. "Necking out in the cold!"

"You can do that later." Mother came to the door scolding them like they were little kids. Get in here, Barney is making omelets..." Taking hands they followed the woman inside, Pete shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Crazy fool kids." Mother said as they walked down the hallway back into the warm room.

It was everything Christmas was supposed to be.


End file.
